Made by Darkness
by WingedDemon
Summary: What happened to Pitch after they defeated him? The Guardians wondered. Did he die? Will he be back? Well, one thing is assured, he didn't die. There will always be fear and there will always be nightmares. Sometimes they're just hidden as the tiniest things. Shrouded by Darkness
1. Chapter 1 Beginning Again

_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark. And I was alone. But I wasn't scared._

_And then... Then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright._

_It seemed to... Chase the darkness away._

_And then, well then I was angry._

A young boy cautiously slid little fingers up from the depths of a deep hole. As he pulled his tiny body up, he glanced around at his surroundings. It was all white. White and dead. The sun was high in the sky, casting light on the ground, creating a sparkling glow. The boy placed one foot in front of him, wary of his new setting. Chills ran up his body from his bare feet. A feeling he never felt. His body, recognizing this as cold, began to shiver. Glancing curiously at his quivering hands, the boy began to move. One foot, then the other, and he continued this.

To try something new, he went a bit faster. Running on the tips of his feet rather than the whole foot. The cold winter feeling breeze brushed his face, blowing away opal hair. As the boy's ears and nose turned a bright pink and his breathing becoming deeper, he slowed to a halt and panted. Running so much made him lose his breath.

The boy, troubled by his inability to continue, became frustrated. He pushed himself further, forcing himself to keep running. Instead of running, however he tripped and landed on his hands and knees. The cold struck them fast and he let out a yelp and jumped up. Coldness must be punishment to those who don't listen. It must've been a strange force that had held him back from running, he thought.

As he stood, the boy heard laughter and yelps coming from up ahead. Approaching the edge of the wooded area he had been in, he saw other children playing with the snow. It seemed that if one were to take a handful of it, it would become spherical. Amazing!

The boy gathered himself and neared the group of children who were too busy throwing the spherical snow to realize him. Kneeling to the ground, he too grabbed a handful of snow. However, in his hands all it did was fly away with the next breeze. The boy, saddened by his failure, admired the other childrens' snow. As one went to create the spherical snow, he held it tightly in his hand to make sure to pack it tightly. Mimicking the child, the boy managed to do the same. The next thing to do was throw it.

He aimed at the nearest child, a boy with glowing hair the color of the sparkling snow. His blue eyes had dashed back and forth as he had created ammo for the other children, and his girlish figure had danced around the war zone, avoiding almost every shot fired at him. However, this time the boy planned to strike him down. As he raised his hand to attack the white-haired boy, aqua colored eyes raised to reach his and he quickly dodged the blow. With a smile, the blue-eyed boy created another snowball and launched it at the boy.

It was so fast and cold that the boy fell backwards into the cold snow, stunning him. He grasped at his face trying to wipe away the chill of the snow. He succeeded in removing most of the snow but the cold remained. It was so cold his face felt like it was burning. The boy's eyes began to water from the shot. After feeling so much pain on his face, he began to cry quietly. Shortly afterwards small sobs came from his body. Suddenly this world of color seemed blacker than the darkness he was drowned in.

The white-haired child, whom I'm sure we all know, glided over to the boy with a surprised look on his face. When he saw the boy crying, he felt horrible. The boy crawled backwards in fear of his attacker. 'Jack, where are you going?' A boy with chestnut-colored hair called.

"Sorry" said the child as he gazed at the boy. "I didn't think it'd hurt that bad, just a little fun." As he held out a hand to the boy on the ground, he was suddely stuck staring into his amber-yellow eyes. Those amber eyes stared back, clouded with fear, fear and doubt.

_My name is Pitch Black_

_How do I know this?_

_Well... The __**Darkness**__ told me so._


	2. Chapter 2 Not alone

Pitch Black crept backwards away from the blue-eyed boy. Quickly scrambling to his feet, he stumbled away from the children. Why? Why was he there to feel this pain and humiliation? He had never felt this kind of thing in the darkness. The darkness had welcomed him, accepting all that he was. And now there was color and light. Pitch hated the sound of the words that were made.

As Pitch was walking away, his toe caught on a rock. Pitch let out a slight whimper and hopped around a bit in pain before stooping to pick up his attacker. The rock fit nicely in his hand and, to take out his frustration, he threw the rock as far as he could. It soared through the air, taking on it's own path. (In reality, it went about 12 feet.) But to the young boy's eyes, the rock had flown. He followed the rock to where it had gone. It led him to a broken down bed above a black hole. Pitch remembered these surroundings. This is where he had come out of the darkness from, yet the bed was something new to his eyes.

A call came from behind him. The call was from the white-haired boy from earlier. Behind him followed a smaller, hazel-eyed boy with chestnut brown hair. As they approached him, Pitch could feel his small feet becoming colder and colder within the snow beneath him. His nose and ears had turned a bright red and his cheeks still felt like they were on fire. Little fingers were curled up into a ball to prevent the tips from getting any chillier.

As Pitch turned to face the oncoming boys, he wrinkled his nose and glared. He did not enjoy their company. He spun back around to the welcoming darkness. Where he had been pleasant and alone. Leaping into the the hole, Pitch began to let go of everything, denouncing reality and disappearing from the world. Or atleast that's what he thought would happen.

I entered a new world when I fell into that hole, _What's the matter, Captain? _I heard echo through my head. _It seems he's a mere child now._ Another voice hissed. I turned in all directions but no matter what I only saw darkness. "Who's there?" I whispered to myself. All of a sudden a man's face appeared before me. He had glowing amber eyes and short, pitch black hair that spiked upwards.

"Fear." He whispered at me. As he disappeared I couldn't help but feel lost. A slight shimmer of fear went up my spine and I felt cold again. Freezing, in fact. My eyes were wide and looking for light. I couldn't see anything with this darkness. _Why'd you come back?_ I heard something. _Yeah, _another voice chimed in, _We didn't want you, you know._

"Where are you?" I asked, more anxiously. _You're not listening, are you? _The voices echoed through my mind, taunting and cooing. _We are everywhere. We are the darkness that's all around you._ "N-no," I stumbled out. "The darkness is a safe place. It's a place where I'm safe." Cackles rang throughout my thoughts as I spoke like large church bells. _Drop him._ I heard a voice say. And then many voices chimed in saying the same thing. _Drop him. Drop him. Drop him._ They began a chant. "Wait!" I yelled.

Suddenly, the voices were gone and I was on my feet again. But this time there was no snow, no light, and no children. I was inside of a dark cave. As I glanced up, I noticed giant cages hanging from the ceiling.

My feet shifted as they stepped on tiny pebbles. I slowly started walking forward, looking for some reason for why I was there. To my right I noticed a giant globe. I reached my hand up to run my hand over the giant bronze sphere. Parts were cut off for where the oceans were and mountains were carved into the shape. I let my mouth open wide in awe as I saw all the little glittering lights.

I let my finger dance from dot to dot as I felt the warmth from the little lights. They were somewhat calming. I took a step back to try to admire the whole globe, but it still towered over me.

"Those are all the children who don't believe in you." I turned in response to this shocking voice. It was the same one who had spoke to me in the darkness. I could see his whole body this time, though. He was tall and terrifying, wearing a long black trench coat that draped the floor. His skin was a light shade of gray, kind of like mine. His glare was piercing into me. I stood in fear staring up at him. My left foot subconsciously took a step backwards. Then the left, and then my right again.

"W-Who are you?" I managed to say.

A grin crept across the villain's face as he looked down at me, taking a few steps to me. He placed his hand to my face and said, "I am you." and just as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone. _I am the Boogieman._ I heard, echo throughout the cave. "Boo." I heard from behind me. I spun to meet the face but there was no one there. Tears crept down my face when I realized I was all alone again.


End file.
